plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro Citron
CF3's version = Made by: CF3 Electro Citron is a Super Rare variant of Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is the electric and power variant of Citron at the same time, with Electro Charger being its primary weapon. Apart from being able to spread damage to multiple nearby enemies, the Electro Charger can also be charged up to release a powerful shot, similarly to Plasma Pea and Future Cactus. However, consuming this will require at least 16 ammo, which is half of the maximum 32-ammo supply of the weapon. It was first teased in the Aloe 5: Gardening spoof image but was later shown in solo-play gameplay video of Solo Ops. Appearance A regular Citron but is a bunch of dark and navy blues and also has a cyan outline. Electro Citron also has a type of dark dark blue armor. He also has a black laser gun on the right of him that is cyan where the electricity bolts come out. Personality Electro Citron tells people that his mask is to conceal his secret identity, but it's really just part of an elaborate grounding system that prevents him from shocking himself every time he blinks. Powers Electro Citron's main weapon is the Electro Charger. The Electro Charger is a fast-shooting weapon that can be charged up to release a powerful attack, very similar to plants like Plasma Pea and Future Cactus, but doing this will take away 16 ammo. The Electricity of the Electro Charger will travel onto other zombies, causing damage to them as well. Friends Electro Citron has many friends from the Future, and the present. He is friends with every single plant and is rumored to be a relative of regular Citron's, somehow. Some of Electro Citron's main friends are Lightning Reed, Electro Pea and many other electricity related plants, such as the power variants as well. Hobbies Being from the future, Electro Citron will do many futuristic related things such as riding hoverboards, blasting down doomish zombies with a futuristic spaceship, and much much more! When in the present, Electro Citron enjoys rolling around in a Citron Ball. This is called "Ball Charge". Trivia *Electro Citron is from the future. *He is somehow related to other Citron's despite being from the future. Quotes *"Electronic Pulse!" - Shooting basic electricity bolts *"Charge Up!" - When using his charged Electro Charger. *"Hoverboards are cool!" - Talking about the future. *"Take this Z-Mech!" - Using the EMPeach to disable the Z-Mech. *"You can't attack me!" - Using his Energy Shield. *"I can't loose like this! Future depends on it!" - When loosing a battle. *"Perfect Futuristic Victory! The Future will have no problems." - When winning a battle. *"From the Future!" - His main quote. *"Charge ahead!" - Using the Ball Charge ability. |-|PT's version = Electro Citron is a character shared by Professor Tiyak Electro Citron is a mutant that was once electrocuted. A robot dinosaur from Partiophobio named Snapchat can know about his identity and origin easily. Stats Health - A lot okay-ish. Damage - 7 NDS Evade - 12% Chance Defense - N/A Speed - Normal, but fast in Citron Mode Gallery TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Likes *Humor *Secrets Dislikes TBA Personality Electro Citron has a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder as if he was filled with electrons in his body, making him truly evil, grumpy and sometimes comes with a pinch of negative feedback in his mind. But on the bright side, his other version turns electrons into protons, which makes him positive, more humorous and more intense. His positive side also talks about "the future." Yeah, you should definitely see the CF3 version. Snapchat also said he was originated from thefishstick, the electrocution made major changes on him: inability to give people a bad time, and still has the ability to tell jokes; electric-related ones of course. Quotes Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Citrons Category:Garden Warfare Characters Category:Mutants